Forum:The 1st User's Assembly
About The First User's Assembly was convened February 9th, 1722 by Jack Swordmenace and Capt. Skull X. They are a group of pirates who are users of this wikia who were concerned with it's then current state. This is, however, in no way intended to be violent or angry: that is never what we wanted. Writers/Members/Petition Scriptors These are mostly the original group that signed the original Petitions (First 3), however, a new scriptor can be added if a request is made to Founder/Creator Jack Swordmenace and a 2/3 vote will be held. It is considered a great honor to be on this list, as this organization will surely serve to prevent and end further conflict on this wiki in the future. All those who signed the first 3 petitions will be considered Co-Founders # Creator and Founder Jack Swordmenace # Co-Founder Capt. Skull X~GM of Skull's Marines # Co-Founder Jeremiah Stormwash~High King of High Council Removed do to violation of the Assembly # Co-Founder John Breasly~King of England # Co-Founder Robert Mcroberts~GM of Viceroyalty Co. # Co-Founder Jzfredskins # Co-Founder Shade Link # Chief Scriptor and Drafter Captain Shadow Sail 1st Petition We, the Users of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wikia, whose names are listed below, do hereby request that an adjustment of the voting system be made. That a solid Two-thirds vote, or 2:1 result, will suffice in the matters of promotion and demotion of users. We believe this is only just and fair as it is the method used by many real-world organizations, including the US Senate, and Congress. We believe this should not be contestable because a 2:1 vote is still a solid, clear and decisive result. Signed.. (put your names below the first, please) Jack Swordmenace, Founder of the First User's Assembly Capt. Skull X, Founder of the First User's Assembly, GM of Skull's Marines John Breasly ~ King of England Robert Mcroberts, Guildmaster of Viceroyalty Co. , Caribbean Gazette President --'Shade' 21:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Note: Petition Approved! 2nd Petition We, the Users of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wikia, whose names are listed below, do hereby request that votes for promotion, demotion, or banning will only be conducted with official approval and in appropriate areas, so that no longer will a vote be announced as "unofficial" or "invalid" during it's course or upon it's completion. We hold that it should always be started in the appropriate area so no admin may move the blog so as to devalidize the vote. Signed... (put your names below the first, please) Jack Swordmenace, Founder of the First User's Assembly Capt. Skull X, Founder of the First User's Assembly, GM of Skull's Marines Robert Mcroberts, Guildmaster of Viceroyalty Co. --'Shade' 21:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Note: Petition Approved! 3rd Petition We, the Users of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wikia, whose names are listed below, do hereby request that an official vote be made for the Demotion of Bureucrat Stpehen, for the abuse of his powers. We hold true that it is our right granted to us by Wiki's rules to request a Vote, and that no Admin can deny it to us. We also request an apology from Stpehen to the community for his insulting behavior. After Note: Stpehen has apologized, and all accusations in this petition are lifted, but kept for historical reasons. Signed... (put your names below the first, please) Jack Swordmenace, Founder of the First User's Assembly Capt. Skull X, Founder of the First User's Assembly, GM of Skull's Marines Robert Mcroberts, Guildmaster of Viceroyalty Co. John Breasly ~ King of England --'Shade' 03:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Note: Amended Petition Approved! A Note.. This page is meant to be a symbol of peaceful reconciliation between the users and the admins, in an attempt to restore the wiki to it's greatness, that we all remember and hold dear in our hearts. Please do not tamper with it's contents, and please, do not post anger in the comments (directed both at users and admins). This is a peaceful petition, not another host for deletion. Sincerely, Jack Swordmenace, Founder of the First User's Assembly Update-February 10th, 1722 (2011) Our 1st and 2nd Petitions have been approved by the administration on the terms that parts of the 3rd Petition be removed. The effects should be applied shortly. Notice: Please do not edit or sign the 1-3rd Petitions, for preservative reasons. Sincerely, Jack Swordmenace, Founder of The 1st User's Assembly Category:Community Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:Historical Wiki Document